Gretchen Norman
Gretchen Norman is a superhuman from Winchester, Indiana and is played by Lady Senbonzakura. Biography Gretchen was born on May 11th to Genevieve and Kevin Norman, and is an only child. She lived with her mother and father until she was 11, when her father was killed in an accident at work. She and her mother then moved in with her grandmother who had moved from England for one of Genevieve's brothers. She misses her father greatly, she believes he is happier where he is. Personality Gretchen does her best to take care of people. She has a natural instinct to help others, and it comes with a warm voice and a smile. She is often motherly and nurturing to those she finds worthy of her help, but as any mother, she holds her friends to a high standard and becomes very upset when they don’t reach their potentials. She’s a bit of a perfectionist, and she can put herself down for not achieving her goals. She also has a tendency to stress over things she ultimately has no control over. Superhero Work Abilities * Creation and manipulation of ribbons, which can be used to bind objects to one another, restrict opponents, or weaved together Strengths With the right amount of effort and imagination, her ribbons can be used to create a variety of things. Gretchen is also very persistent. Weaknesses She can get so distracted worrying about other people she forgets about herself. Relationships Slade Norman Slade Norman is Gretchen cousin through her father's side. They had seen each other at family gatherings, and they get along well. During arc 1, we see Gretchen playfully poking fun with Slade, not only about each other's abilities, but their tastes in crushes. Lucille Lear Gretchen made friends with Lucille Lear very early on at Harwell's, and feels very comfortable around her, even to the point of surprise-hugging her. Annie McCallister Annie McCallister is another one of Gretchen's friends at Harwell's. She has shown to try to include both her and Lucille in conversations regularly. Genevieve Norman Though Genevieve has yet to be shown, she is believed to be a good mother, though busy with her career as a nurse. Alice Alice is Genevieve's mother, and is a supportive grandmother. Originally from England, like her daughter, it is shrouded in mystery as to why she is in America. The reason may have to do with one of Gretchen's uncles. Kevin Norman Though he died when she was 11, Gretchen remembers her father fondly, and though she misses him greatly, she believes he is in a better place and has come to terms with his passing Trivia * Her face claim is Mayumi Saegusa from Irregular at Magic Highschool. * Gretchen has a tendency to get lost very easily, as shown multiple times in the role play, and usually has to be redirected to her destination. * She shows strong dislike for her name, describing it as an "old lady-ish." Category:Characters Category:HI Students Category:Heroes Category:Lady Senbonzakura